


Vespas Are For Hipsters

by ElDiablito_SF



Series: SF Verse [5]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Honeymoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF
Summary: A snippet of the Italian honeymoon.





	Vespas Are For Hipsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellel/gifts).



> I promised Elle the Italian honeymoon <3  
> Was this just an excuse for them to just be Gross™? Yeah! Fight me. (ง'̀-'́)ง

The rolling, verdant hills of Tuscany rose up to kiss the cerulean heavens above their heads. In the distance, the proud dome of Florence’s cathedral propped up the skies like Atlas. Flint stopped his rickety scooter along a gravelly road and turned around, waiting for Silver to catch up to him.

“You’re a maniac!” Silver shouted, killing the engine.

“You were the one who got all excited about renting Vespas,” Flint grinned with all his teeth.

“I didn’t think you’d actually do it! Yesterday, wild horses couldn’t pull you out of that Uffizi place, where you, very nerdily might I add, kept comparing me to every Botticelli painting in there. That is not the behavior of a man who races Vespas through the streets of Florence like some rabid paperboy.”

“Vespas are for hipsters and babies,” Flint smirked, getting off the scooter and walking over to where Silver was still lovingly stroking the chrome between his legs. “Tomorrow, we should rent something Italian and _badass_ , like a Maserati.”

Silver laughed and grabbed Flint by the lapels of his blazer, pulling his down into a soft kiss. “Did my sweet fossil just say ‘badass’? I feel like, since we got married, I’m seeing this entirely new side of you.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Flint grunted and pulled Silver from the Vespa, tipping them both over into the soft grass. 

They rolled together, laughing, until Silver ended up straddling Flint’s lap, pinning his hands against the cool ground beneath them. Silver’s head temporarily blocked out the sun and Flint reached up to run his fingers through the curls as they blew in the soft Tuscan summer breeze. His young husband’s eyes were a startling blue, matching the skies over their heads almost exactly in shade. His irises darkened by the expanding pupil as Flint’s hand slipped to the nape of Silver’s neck and pulled him down until their mouths touched in the barest caress.

“I cannot believe you married me,” Silver whispered, nipping at Flint’s lower lip. “What were you thinking?”

"Well,” Flint purred, his thumb stroking over the prominent swell of Silver’s Adam’s apple. “I was thinking I might cut off the hand of any other man who dared touch you, but then I thought marrying you was probably the more prudent course of action." 

"We do live in a very litigious society," Silver replied, grinning down upon him. 

“You look like a Caravaggio painting more than a Botticelli,” Flint declared, brushing the mane of curls away and tucking them behind Silver’s ears.

“I married a gigantic nerd,” Silver exhaled, stretching his body out on top of Flint’s. “Let’s do consummation.”

Laughter bubbled unbidden from Flint’s chest, making him feel light as air despite Silver’s weight settling over him.

“Bad news, hatchling. You can only do consummation once. Everything else is just… boning.”

“I married a very crude old man,” Silver shook his head, his hips pressing more insistently into Flint’s.

His hand more than happy to go on a walkabout in Silver’s pants, Flint pressed his teeth into the ligaments of his newly minted husband’s neck, sucking on the taut skin just enough to make it flush a bright pink. “Insatiable,” Flint muttered, fingers curled around Silver’s newly awakened erection.

“Do they have public decency laws in Italy?” Silver asked, grabbing a fistful of Flint’s hair as his cock slid through the vise of his grip. As much as Flint generally enjoyed their verbal sparring, he was rapidly losing track of any thought other than _Naked_ and _Now._ Silver’s own gaze became rapidly more unfocused as he allowed Flint to shimmy his clinging jeans down his hips, exposing his beautiful ass to the warm rays of the Italian sun.

“You’re so gorgeous, fucking hell,” Flint growled, rolling them over until he was pressing down on Silver, sprawled on his back with his thighs akimbo and hair spilled in a wild cascade over the grass. Flint’s hand quickly unzipped his own fly that was starting to chafe against his rapidly growing erection. “I am not waiting to get you back to the hotel, I’m ravishing you right now.”

“If we get arrested…”

“We’ll just pay a very hefty fine, I imagine.”

“You’re going to cause an international incident.”

“You _are_ an international incident,” Flint retorted, rather pleased with himself, and shoved his tongue deep inside Silver’s laughing mouth.

Their cocks strained and slid together as they rutted into each other’s embrace, hands pawing at clothes in search of more exposed skin. Silver’s thighs clasped around Flint’s hips with youthful determination. “I thought about having you between my legs the whole time we were on those Vespas,” Silver said, his voice dropping to a filthy whisper.

Flint bit into the juncture of Silver’s neck and shoulder, hand moving faster along the length of their cocks, noting with pleasure as moisture beaded at the tip of Silver’s as it lay all warm and slick there next to his own. Flint had never seen anything more beautiful than the way Silver’s cock looked, twitching helplessly there in his grip. He thumbed at the tip, smearing the pearlescent drop down Silver’s shaft just as nails raked desperately up and down his back.

“God… _fuck_ , James.”

“Such a beautiful boy for me,” Flint whispered in awe. “I’m gonna take such good care of you.” Flint’s body pressed down, his sack settling heavily against Silver’s. He wasn’t going to last very long. He would take his time later, back at the hotel, taking his husband apart with his cock and his mouth. “Gonna make you beg for it later,” he whispered, mind already several fucks ahead of himself.

“I’m begging now,” Silver whined, arching into Flint’s touch.

“Gonna open you up for me so slowly, baby,” Flint panted right into Silver’s open mouth, hand agonizingly slow and tight at the base of both their cocks. “Gonna make you scream so loud, the neighbors will think you’re Italian too.” Silver writhed underneath him, eyes rolling into the back of his head. “You want me to make you scream, don’t you, darling?”

“Fuck…”

“Yes, I’ll fuck you, you beautiful boy,” Flint promised, biting on Silver’s earlobe. “I’ll fuck you with my fingers and with my tongue. I’ll hold you open for me, while I eat that beautiful ass of yours till you’re nothing but a puddle of muttering bones.”

“James…”

“Just like that… With my tongue so deep inside you, fucking you but not quite deep enough, isn’t that right, baby?”

“Jesus… James!”

“No, you’re going to be begging me for my cock like a good boy…”

“Please!”

“That’s right…” Flint’s hips stuttered forward and he bit his own lip, forehead pressed against Silver’s. He forced himself to breathe as Silver’s mouth began to nip and bite at his neck, moaning softly against his flushed skin.

“Finish me off, please…” Silver’s eyes were black abysses with just the barest flash of azure around the pupils. “Please, love… Oh _god_ , I love you!” Silver’s head was thrown back, his gorgeous swanlike throat exposed and vulnerable to the assault of James’ tongue and teeth. Flint’s hand sped up stroking up and down both their cocks furiously. He closed his eyes and allowed the sensation of his own orgasm building guide him along with the rhythm of Silver’s thighs clamping down around his hips. “Fuck, James, I love you!” 

Flint’s vision whited out, his entire body tensed, heaved and then… Flint had never come so hard in his life. Well, huh, and wasn’t that something?

He started becoming slowly aware of circulation returning to its rightful passages in his body along with Silver’s hands, gently stroking up and down his back, lingering on the back of his neck, fingers carding through his hair.

“That was…” Silver attempted to move. “We’re stuck...”

“To each other,” Flint finished his thought. 

“Well, that’s gross.”

“I suppose I’ve been meaning to get some nice Italian suits made anyways,” Flint laughed and attempted to roll off of Silver despite their skin seeming irreparably stuck where their lower bellies touched each other. “Oh… ow. I’m too old for this.”

“Hey!” Silver swatted at him, lazily. “Don’t talk that way about my husband! That’s my job.”

Flint pulled a handkerchief out of his inside pocket, much to Silver’s gaping awe and subsequent mockery - “Oh, and _I’m_ the hipster?” “Shut up, I’m old fashioned.” - and wiped their conjoined emissions off of Silver’s warm skin. Their clothes did appear dolefully ruined with grass stains and other evidence of their misdeeds.

“Come on, boy,” Flint extended his arm, pulling Silver up to his feet. “Let’s go buy you one of those nice Italian fedoras from a local millinery store.”

“My god, you’re so disgustingly in love with me.”

“It’s true,” Flint admitted.

Silver’s mouth tasted like absolution and the promise of paradise beneath his lips.


End file.
